Supreme Leader Jacen and Reyna Surik
by Darth Caedus vs Darth Revan
Summary: What happens when the leader of the Enteral Order's apprentice get frisky and has sex with her master who has been like a brother to her.


_**Star Wars: The Supreme Leader Love**_

Rayna stood up and walked over to Jacen. She pinned the Supreme Leader of the Eternal Order down, and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth.

"What the hell're you doing," he murmured.

"Your right, I shouldn't be doing this," she said, breaking away. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. You're our leader and you're dating Tenel Ka…"

"No. I want this," he said, pulling her down.

He kissed her, his roving tongue seeking out her mouth. She opened it, and let his tongue in. They kissed, and she reached down, feeling her master and ruler of most of galaxy getting hard. She reached down, and unbuttoned his pants and removed his underwear. There was a gasp. She broke the kiss, and looked over. Duke was standing in the doorway.  
"Come here you," she said, pulling him to them with the Force.

She unhooked his pants, and removed his underwear, and his length stood upright. She knelt, and Jacen stood up. She took his length in her mouth and began to suck while she stroked Duke's rapidly.

"That feels amazing, Rayna," the boys screamed in unison. "I'm gonna cum!"

They came together; Jacen's cum filling Rayna's mouth while Duke's cum splashed into her hair. She grabbed their cocks, causing them to get hard again. She stroked her master and his brother's cocks in unison.

"I'm gonna cum!"

They came, their cum splashing in her hair. She laid on the ground, removing her clothes.

"Jacen, put yours in my pussy, Duke, my ass."

"Alright."  
They moved towards Jacen's prized apprentices, and Jacen pushed his length inside of Rayna's womanhood, breaking her hymen. A thin trickle of blood seeped out onto his cock. She screamed. Duke pushed into her ass.

"Faster!"

They pumped in and out of her.

"FUCK ME JACEN! FUCK ME," she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tight," the boys screamed. "I'm gonna cum!"

Jacen and Duke came in unison. Jacen's cum filled his apprentice, that's like a sister to him and his family, pussy and his younger brother filled her ass.

"I'm not done with you yet, boys," she said, standing and taking them by the hands.

She led them into the bedroom and lay down. She guided their heads down into her womanhood. They licked it.  
"Eat me out!"

They ate her pussy, and she screamed in pleasure as she climaxed.

"We'd better get cleaned up."

"Yes."

The trio went into the refresher. She pulled them to her.  
"Suck my breasts. Jacen, you fuck my ass, Duke, fuck my pussy."

They both began to suck on her small but firm breasts while Duke pumped his length in and out of her pussy and Jacen pumped in and out of her ass. Soon, all three came, screaming in pleasure. Duke's cum filled her pussy, Jacen's filled her ass, and hers covered their cocks. Then, they showered, getting the cum out of their hair and off of their naked, sweat-covered bodies. They got dressed.  
"Damn. That was amazing. I know we shouldn't have, but it was awesome," Duke said.

6 weeks later, later, Rayna was feeling very ill. Satele and Luke were away on yet another diplomatic mission, and so she was able to talk to her two brothers about what she thought her sickness was. She'd been sore, and had been nauseous.

"Jacen, Duke, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, Rayna?"  
"We need to go to a medic."

"Why?"  
"Guys, I think I'm pregnant."

The boys froze.

"What?"

"I've been nauseous and I'm sore. And considering our activities 6 weeks ago.. It's possible that I'm pregnant."

So, they quickly went to the med-droid and took the test.

"Congratulations Mrs. Surik. You are 6 weeks pregnant."  
"Who's the father?"  
"The father is one and onl Supreme Leader of the Enteral Order Jacen Skywalker."

"Damn it. This is bad. This is very bad," Rayna groaned.

Jacen switched the droid off, and Duke poked through its memory files and removed the file about Rayna's test. He activated it, and they went back to the room quickly.

"What are we going to do, Rayna? We could get rid of it, and not need to tell anyone about it."  
"I know we shouldn't have gotten together and conceived the baby, but now that we have, I don't know if I can just kill it. I mean, it's an innocent life that I created."

"Rayna, it's incest. There is no guarantee that the baby will even survive. I mean, dad told my child generally causes major birth defects because my off the charted powers of the force. My power can damage any child that I created."

"Jacen, I'm the mother, and I say we keep it."

"But when my mom and dad find out you're pregnant, they'll freak out, they'll ask you who the father is, then, if you say Zekk or Jag, there is a possibility my mom will see through your lie."

"We can tell her, I think. She'll understand that you and I want to be parents and have children. I know you always wanted and son or daughter to carry on your legacy and to become next Supreme Leader." Rayna said with Jacen rubbing the back of his neck knowing that his apperenice/lover was right.

"Well, even if you're wrong, she'll probably be most supportive of us because she's our mom."

"Let's tell her."

They took the next opportunity to talk to Satele alone.  
"What's up?"  
"Master Satele, I'm pregnant."

Rayna let that sink in.

"Congratulations. Who's the father?"

Rayna tensed. This was the part she was worried about.  
"Rayna, if you have a boyfriend, there's nothing wrong with that. Is it Jag, or Zekk?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Rayna said. "Jacen's the father."

Satele's eyes widened as Jacen grimaced.  
"When did this happen," Satele asked in a kindly voice.

"I'm 6 weeks along."

"Are you mad, mom?"  
"No. In fact, I've had sex as well."  
"With Darth Revan?"

"Yes. That's why I'm not mad."  
"What do you think we should do, mom?"

"What were your plans regarding it?"  
"Well, we want to keep it."

"You do know the risks of babies conceived from ' _our_ ' Supreme Leader, right?"

Satele hates refusing to her son as their Supreme Leader because of his young age of 28.

"Yes, master."

"Are you sure you know them?"

"Yes. That's part of why Jacen wanted to get rid of it at first."

"And I still think it might be best," Jacen chimed in.

"I'm sorry, master."

"After that, well, Luke and I didn't talk for a couple of months. We vowed never to speak of it again. I'm breaking vows just by telling you this, so don't tell him I told you this. I want you to know that I'm here to help you if you need it, alright?"

"Thanks mom."

"And one more thing. I won't go out of my way to say something to your father, but, if he asks, I will tell him."

"Understood. Even if you do tell him, can you please give us a heads up after you tell him, that way we're ready when he comes to talk to us about it?"

"Sure."

Rayna slipped her hand into Jacen's as they sat on a couch in their apartment.

"Jacen, what about Tenel Ka?"

"We don't need to worry about her. Or at least, not unless she gets jealous of whom I ran to after…"  
"After what, Jacen?"  
"She broke up with me. Two days before our little tryst with Duke."

After he spoke, Jacen leaned in and kissed his twin sister on the lips. He then broke away.

"Why didn't you tell me she broke up with you?"  
"Well, the first two days, I wasn't ready to admit it, and when you commented on me dating Tenel, I was distracted by the passion, and didn't say."

She kissed him.

"Why did she break up with you?"  
"She said I was a self-centered jerk."

"You're not a self-centered jerk, Jacen," Rayna said. "But you can be annoying sometimes," she added.

Jacen's jaw dropped.

"But that's just another of the things that I love about you, Jacen."

He pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Thanks."

Later that night, Rayna woke with a gasp.

"What's wrong, Rayna?"

"I had a vision," she said as she sat up.

"Of what?"

"A Jedi girl in trouble."

"A Jedi? Who was it?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen her before. But she had a pair of green lightsabers and a Padawan braid, so I know she was a Jedi."

"Can you describe her?"  
"Yes. She was a Togruta. I'd guess her age around 16 or 17. She was short. She used a lightsaber shoto in addition to a full size lightsaber. Though, she did look familiar."

"I think I know who you're talking about. If I could pull up a holo of her, would you recognize her?"  
"Definitely, Jacen."

He grabbed a datapad, and typed in a name. He pulled up a holo, and handed the pad to Rayna.

"That's her. Ahsoka Tano."

"She's Grandpa Revan's Padawan. Or she was, until she got kicked out of the Order for treason. She didn't commit treason, though, she was framed. She was offered her status back, but refused. She vanished after that. In this vision, where you two?"

"I don't know. I saw lots of white. I think it was Hoth."

"Let's go to Hoth."

"Alright."

They went to the spaceport, got in their StealthX fighters, and jumped to hyperspace.

When they arrived at Hoth, they descended, and landed among the wreckage of Echo Base. They put on their cold weather gear, and hopped out of their fighters, lightsabers in hand.

"Where do we go," Jacen asked over the howling wind.

"I don't know. All of Hoth looks the same! But it was definitely Hoth in my vision," Rayna yelled to be heard.

Jacen reached out for other Force sensitive beings in the area.

"I can feel another Jedi!"

"Where?"  
"I can't tell! But I think it's this way," Jacen called out, gesturing to the north.  
"Are you sure?"

"Fairly; besides, what do we have to lose if I'm wrong?"

"That's true. Besides being lost, nothing, and either way, we'll be able to find our fighters. So let's try it," she said loudly.

When darkness came, they headed into a cave to take shelter for the night. There was a roar, and they ignited their lightsabers.

"Wampa!"

Jacen got between his pregnant apperntice-lover and the Wampa. The creature swung a heavy paw at Jacen, who slashed off its arm with his purple crossgaird lightsaber. It roared, and he slashed it across the belly. It screamed, and he leapt up, beheading it with a backhand slash. It fell, pinning it under him as blood oozed from the wounds. Rayna reached out and pulled the creature off of her Supreme Leader-lover with the Force after deactivating her lightsaber. There was another roar, and a heavy paw sent Jacen flying. The Wampa turned to her, and charged her. But then a blur of orange, black and green intercepted it with a flash. The Wampa fell, two smoking gashes in its chest. The lightsabers deactivated, and Rayna looked at her savior. It was a Togruta girl.

"Ahsoka Tano?"

The newcomer helped Jacen to his feet.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Are you Ahsoka Tano?"  
"Yes. Who are you? I know you're Jedi."  
"Uh, I'm The Supreme Leader of the Enteral Order Jacen Skywalker, and this is my best friend and apprentice, Rayna."

"Well met," she said, shaking their hands in turn.

"There is something familiar about the two of you. Who are your parents?"

"Satele Shan and Luke Shan," Rayna said.  
"Don't know them. Grandparents?"

"Revan Skywalker, Bastila Shan?"

"And there's the familiarity. Duke was my master during the Clone Wars. Bastila was a good friend of mine. And I suspected there might be something between them, but I wasn't sure," Ahsoka said.

"I also have an sister named Jaina Skywalker," Jacen said.

"She's Jacen's twin sister," Rayna added.

"My best friend and my master , who I loved, Revan had a child, and they didn't take the time to track me down and tell me about this? I mean, I had left the Order, but I wasn't exactly hiding, either," Ahsoka said.

"Well, Grandma Bastila died in childbirth, and Grandpa Revan had already become Darth Revan when she gave birth," Rayna said.

"Oh. I sense a great love between the two of you," Ahsoka said.  
"Well, yeah, we're Master and Apprentice," Jacen replied.

"NO. There's something more than the love shared by Master and Apprentices. May I?"  
She moved towards Rayna and put her hand on the pregnant girl's stomach. She closed her eyes, tilting her head. When her eyes opened, the Togruta gasped.

"This baby. You are the father," she said to Jacen.  
"Yes."

"While in some cases, between two externally strong in the force people, including Jacen who is basically a God when it come to power in the force causes birth defects, I am not sensing anything wrong with your child. Though, I do sense…"

Ahsoka gasped as she was thrown against the wall of the icy cave. Her eyes widened.

"Rayna, why did you do that?"  
"It wasn't me, Jacen."

She looked down.

"It wasn't her. It was your child. As I was saying, I sensed incredible power in your child," Ahsoka said. "The greatest amount of power I have ever sensed in a single person. More powerful even than my master."

"Really?"  
"Yes. Possibly due to the fact that you two are grandchildren of the Chosen One, and you combined your raw power in your unborn child."

"That makes sense," Rayna said.

"Do you have a way off this snowball?"

"Yes. But if we just take ours, you won't be able to ride along."  
"Why not?"  
"They're StealthX starfighters. There's one for me, and one for Rayna. But there might be a ship or two hidden in the old base where we landed. I don't know for sure. Surely you had a ship to come to Hoth?"  
"Actually, I crashed. I'd been pursued by mercenaries hired by an unknown foe, and shot down over Hoth. I fought off the mercenaries but my ship was destroyed by a rocket launcher."

"Well, I think I saw an aging X-wing sitting in an old hangar."

They arrived at the base. The two modified X-wings were dusted with a fine coating of snow against the black hull. They headed into the scorched and snowy ruins. There was a snarl. Jacen ignited his lightsaber, spinning and delivering a mortal slash from the azure blade that tore into the Wampa's chest. It squealed as Jacen got a good look at it. Its right eye was missing, and flaps of skin dangled from its face and chest. There were many blaster holes in its chest.  
"Zombie!"  
Ahsoka sprang, flipping through the air as Rayna ignited her blade. The Togruta ignited her own blades, and delivered a pair of quick slashes to its head, and it fell.

"Watch out," Ahsoka yelled. "Behind you, Rayna!"  
Rayna twirled, and buried her azure lightsaber in the head of a snowtrooper zombie. Ahsoka spotted a parked X-wing. She hopped in, and the twins hopped into their StealthXs. They took off and headed for Coruscant. When they got back to Coruscant, and landed, Jaina was waiting for them.  
"Rayna to Jacen. Why is Uncle Jaina on the landing platform?"  
"I don't know, Rayna."

They landed and exited their fighters.

"Uncle Jaina."

"Hello. Where were you?"

"We were on Hoth," Jacen said.

"What were you doing on Hoth?"

"Tracking me down," Ahsoka said.

"And you are?"

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said.  
"I'm Jaina. Jaina Skywalker."  
"Revan's granddaughter?"

"Yes… How did you know my grandfather?"

"He was my Master during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka said.

"How old were you when you were his Padawan?"

"When I left the Order, I was 16."

"How are you so young?"  
"I was frozen in carbonite."  
"It's nice to meet you. Congratulations on your pregnancy, Rayna."

"How'd you know?"  
"Satele told me, and I could sense the baby. Congratulations on being a father, Jacen."  
"Thanks, little sister."

"Hey, uh, Jacen, Rayna, Luke wants to see you. He seems mad too."

"That's not good," Rayna said, wincing.

Luke walked outside.

"Jacen Skywalker, Rayna Surik. Come inside now!"

Jacen gulped, and they followed him in.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?"

Suddenly scared, the best friends-turned lovers shook their heads.

"Oh? Nothing like, say…an unborn child? Perhaps one that Rayna's carrying, one whose father is Jacen?"

Luke looked between the two, disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you both in getting together even though you're both force welders and knowing our Supreme Leader is a God in the force know that their can be problems, and because you didn't take precautions."

"How…"

Rayna's throat was suddenly dry.  
"How'd you…how'd you know?"

"I'm sorry," Duke said.

"You told him?"

"You know how I am. I can't tell a straight-up lie," Duke said, "he asked me if Rayna was pregnant. I had to say truthfully. He asked me who the father was. I said I didn't know. He didn't believe me, so he started reciting possibilities and asking if each boy was the father. When he came to Jacen, I had to say yes. I'm really sorry."

"You little….."

Rayna put a reassuring hand on her Supreme Leader and, now, boyfriend's arm.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

When they didn't respond, Luke grew angry.

"Get out of here!"

The vehemence in his words surprised the two of them, and they turned and walked away, tears in their eyes.

Jacen and Rayna had left Coruscant and flown to Onderon to wait out Luke's anger.

"Jacen, in what way do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me only as a brother loves his sister? Or as a master love their apprentice? Or do you have romantic feelings for me?"

"Let me tell you something, Rayna. You're smart, strong, beautiful, and brave. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl. So yes, Rayna, I'm in love with you. And I don't care that you're my apprentice. One day you'll be the the Supreme Lady of the Enteral Order married to your Supreme Leader."

Rayna slid her hand down Jacen's pants, and began to stroke his cock. He bit his lip as he moaned.

"That feels amazing, Rayna!"

She pulled her hand out of his pants.

"You little tease," he said.

She unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down. She kissed him on the lips as her hands pulled off his shirt. She began to stroke him again, and then she dropped her head down to his waist and licked his hardening cock. He moaned again, feeling the pressure building inside of him. She stopped stroking him, and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her hand went back to rubbing his shaft. He groaned as she sucked him and jerked him off.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

He cummed and his cum filled her mouth. She swallowed it. She pulled off her shirt, and then slid her pants down to her ankles. She removed her panties. At the sight of her wet pussy, Jacen grew hard again. He pushed his cock into her, and she let out an involuntary moan.

"Fuck me Jacen! Fuck me!"

He pushed deeper into her, ramming in and out. Soon, he was about to cum again. He cummed just as he pulled out, several hot, sticky, streams that ran down her face and breasts. She licked some of the cum off of her own face, what her tongue could reach. She shifted, and began to rub herself. At the sight of his twin sister masturbating for him, Jacen grew hard yet again.  
"Fuck my ass, Jacen," Rayna said.

He moved towards her and pushed a tiny portion of his cock into her ass. He pushed deeper, and she moaned. A few minutes later, they cummed together, their cum mixing together as it seeped out of her ass and coated his thick cock.

 **7 ½ months later….**

Jacen delivered their child, a beautiful baby boy. The boy's eyes were brown just like his parents'.

"What do you want to name him?"

"What about Jacen Revan?"

"I like that. Jacen Revan Skywalker?"

"I like it."  
"Okay. Jacen Jr it is."

Jacen Jr, who had been crying, quieted.

"I think he likes it."


End file.
